


Gifts

by Lawson_Bawson_Baker



Category: Pitch - Fandom
Genre: CHRISTMAS AT THE SANDERS HOUSE!!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawson_Bawson_Baker/pseuds/Lawson_Bawson_Baker
Summary: Ok so based off of this this I posted to my tumblr lawson-bawson-baker
 Mike giving Ginny a mistletoe for Christmas
With a note that says “you throw the pitches you make the call. ”





	

Christmas Eve with the Sanders, Mike looked forward to the invite. He went a little crazy with the gifts, according to Evelyn. 4 each for the boys, 2 for Evelyn, 2 for Blip, and 2 for Ginny. Didn’t seem like a lot to him.

“Lawson!” Blip shook him by the shoulder. “Dude you're staring. “ 

Ginny was helping Blip’s boys hang up the stockings and Mike was apparently staring at her do it. 

He sipped a beer and looked away. “I wasn’t staring I was watching.”

“Mhhm, sure you were.”

“Blip, come taste this it’s missing something.” Evelyn called over her shoulder, and Blip crossed the kitchen leaving Mike alone with his beer. “Paprika baby,” Blip chuckled as he reached up above her bed and into the spice cabinet for it. 

There was a lot of food. Potatoes, yams, turkey, ham, carrots, corn, stuffing, various gravies and more and that wasn’t even counting dessert.

“Ginny, your seat is next to Mike.” Evelyn said with a nod after she’d placed down the last dish on the table, and everyone was starting to settle around the table.

Ginny glared at her friend but still sat next to Mike, giving him a small smile. He nodded softly back. Blip and evelyn sat on opposite ends of the table while the two boys took up the chairs on the left and Mike sat beside her on the right. The whole thing was off, not how they normally sat for dinner sans Mike so this was 1000% intentional.

Ginny decided to let it slide for now, until Blip reached for her hand. As per tradition in the Sanders house they held hands while saying grace. So she reached for Mike’s hand. It was bigger than hers obviously, a bit cold probably from the beer he’d been drinking. She shook the subject of “Mike’s hands” from her mind shutting her eyes to say grace.

And so they ate, talked, and just enjoyed the company.

Mike smiled, this was nice. The holidays, with more than two people in the house as per the days of him and Rachel. This felt more….Christmas-y. More celebration, less obligation. It was amazing.

After dinner the boys were more set on last minute things for Santa then before. Mike couldn’t help but laugh. They were just so prepared. The special plate, the pillow, foot rest and the chair. “Mom! The star keeps falling off and Aunt Ginny can’t reach the top!” the voice sounded so distressed Mike walked into the living room. “Here, Uncle Mike will get it for ya.”

“Watch your back old man,” Ginny warned.

He rolled his eyes, and put the star back on top of the tree for the boys.  
He gave Ginny a small nod, “And before you ask my back is fine Rookie,”

 

She just smiled back, not full but not fake either. “Good,”

It was just past 10 when Evelyn told the boys to get to bed, and with a round of quick hugs and goodnights they were off to bed.

“Mike you know where the guest rooms are,” Evelyn said with a gesture in that direction.

“I’m not staying Eve, I-”

“You’re not going to be alone on Christmas and I wasn’t asking, got it?”

With a quick look to Blip which read “don’t argue with the wife” Mike sighed knowing he wasn’t gonna win.

“Ok Eve, thank you,”

“Mhhm, Onesies are a Christmas tradition in this house, so we bought you one. You don’t wear it, you get no christmas tree pancakes in the morning.”

He gave her a firm nod, “Got it.”

Ginny had settled in next to him on the couch, with a smile and a small wrapped box in her hand, not even a half hour later.

“Where’d they go?” Mike asked, setting down the beer bottle he’d just finished nursing.

“Probably wrapping last minute things, either that or giving us a minute…” She brought her legs to rest under her.

“Oh…” Was the only response he could think of to give, not knowing if he was grateful or uncomfortable. It hadn’t occurred at least not in the forefront of his mind; that evelyn and Blip by extension, knew about the bar.

She’d leaned to him more since her injury. It was a muscle strain, a bad one. And for a pitcher, that wasn’t good. They’re relationship- Friendship- was on the mend, but they still hadn’t talked about the night outside the bar.

“Can we talk?” She seemed unsure of her own words.

“Of course but not if you really don’t want to.”

He listened to her sigh. “On the mound I mean, I’m sorry. I should have been so...forceful. I’m not apologizing for what I said...but the way I said, or yelled it, whatever. Either way I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright rookie.”

“You called me Ginny…” she said with a small smile, recalling it. Everything about it, including the feeling of her heart rate picking up.

“I did,” He nodded, “No idea why…”

“I think I prefer rookie to be honest, Ginny is like...for you to use in serious situations.” 

He chuckled. “Didn’t realize names came with rules but alright Rookie.”

“Of course they do, I don’t call you Michael do I?” 

He tilted his head, “Alright I’ll give you that one.”

Ginny seemed to perk up, Mike sat up a bit more bracing for impact of some kind.

“Speaking of giving, here.” She handed him the small box.

He opened it and after a few seconds he laughed. “Your rookie card?”

She nodded, trying not to smile, “Signed and everything.”

Sure enough it was signed, he smiled. “Thank you.”

She just smiled at him. He moved to get his presents to her from under the tree.

He handed her the smaller one first. “Since we’re trading cards, and I think the one you carry needs an update.”

Ginny held the card gently, it did look different from his rookie card, but she’d keep them both, she mentally noted.

Her eyes narrowed as he sat forward with a larger, box in his hands. Moving her legs from under her she moved mimicking the position of his body. “You ok?”  
“Yea, I- umm, there’s also this one.” He handed it to her without another word. “But you can open it later if you want, I’m gonna go see how bad this whole onesie situation is, it’s past my bedtime anyway.” He was able to give her a sideways hug, before getting up and going down the hall to the guest room he’d sleep in.

Ginny waited a whole 10 minutes before opening the box. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the piece of mistletoe he’d put in a box.

It wasn’t until she read the note, that she smiled to herself.

You’re the pitcher. You throw the ball, you make the call. I’ll be here.  
-Your catcher

 

She debated going to his room, which was opposite hers and knocking. But what the fuck would she say? But still her feet carried her.

He let her in, wordlessly. She bit her her lip, putting her arms around herself, sitting on the bed.

He wasn’t saying anything, that worried her until she realized he was waiting for her to say something.

“Thank you, I guess? For understanding.”

His eyebrows creased, creating the thinking line between his eyebrows. “You’re welcome, but there’s nothing to really understand. It’s your call. Whatever you want to do I’m here.”

She hugged him, only for a quick minute. “Good night Mike.”

“Goodnight Ginny,”

God damn it, he did it again. He can’t just say her name like that.And she was closer than she’d been to him the last time. His hand rested on her lower back. She heard him swallow thickly, just as she leaned forward a bit, hand resting on his beard.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, the beard making contact with her lips, but she was sure he’d felt it.

It was dark, but not dark enough that she couldn’t see his eyes.

She moved her arms, causing him to move his. “I’ll let you know when I make that call.”

“Looking forward to it.”

The next morning, blip and evelyn made use of the mistletoe ginny had hung by the entrance to the kitchen, before going to bed last night. There were tree shaped pancakes all around.

Mike noticed quickly the placement of the mistletoe and began carefully avoiding walking too close behind ginny when she went to the kitchen to avoid any awkwardness.

Expect for the one time, she’d put a hand on his elbow to stop him from moving. 

She kissed him quick softly. Full daylight full view of everyone. “Merry Christmas Mike.”

He kissed her cheek, that was closest to him, replying with a smile, “Merry Christmas Ginny.”

She smiled at him, the knowing head nod, his only hint that that had less to do with the mistletoe than he had thought. “Calling it.” she whispered, before moving back to sit in the living room. 

He rose a brow at her sitting next to her. She just winked.

Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> SO THERE'S SOME CHRISTMAS FLUFF FOR YOU ALL.
> 
> Now I'm going to bed.


End file.
